Hotel Transylvania a el Dr Slump
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Fanfic en donde los personajes de Dr. Slump interpretan en esta entrega la película Hotel Transylvania, una de mis peliculas favoritas.
1. Chapter 1

No todo los fanfics que interprete con personajes de Dr. Slump tienen que ser de KND Los Chicos Del Barrio, y decidí hacer un fanfic donde los personajes de Dr. Slump interpreten la película de Hotel Transylvania, la cual es una de mis películas favoritas, bueno que no tengo nada mas que decir excepto espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 1

Presentando a…

Senbei Norimaki como El Conde Dracula

Arale Norimaki como Mavis

La Maquinita del tiempo como el monstruo que le construye el hotel a Dracula

Los inventos de Senbei como los zombis

Y Midori Norimaki como Martha

La historia comienza con una espesa niebla que impide ver el paso, la cámara hacer un acercamiento en lo que la niebla se disuelve dejando ver una reja y na casa algo terrorífica, aparecen unos números en la pantalla que decían 1895, la cámara se acerca hacia la casa, mas específicamente hacia una ventana junto a un balcón donde se ve a un murciélago que luego toma forma de un hombre, las puertas del balcón se abren, la cámara se enfoca en una cuna en donde se ve la sombre del extraño sujeto se acerca a ella, de entre las sombre el sujeto se acerca mas y mas, y...

Senbei: ¡un talaba babu!

La bebé que esta en la cuna empieza a llorar

Senbei: no no no no, no era para asustarte pequeña Arale (la toma en brazos) sssshhhh (la aropa en sus brazos) a dormir mi vampirita robot, duérmeteme ya, papi un pajarito descabezara

Arale: ajajaja (ríe)

Senbei: gabaticuba, y beso tu ombliguito (le empieza a dar besitos en el estomago) te beso tu ombliguito

Arale: jajaja (entonces le da un "golpecito'' en su cabeza enterándolo en el piso de madera)

Senbei: aaaahhh, no tengo que olvidar que tiene una fuerza extrema (se levanta, toma a la bebe y la pone en su cuna)

Arale: jejeje

Senbei usando telekinesis le cambia el pañal

Arale: jaja

Senbei abre un ataúd y lanza en hay el pañal sucio

La escena cambia a una donde se ve a el científico Senbei con la maquinita del tiempo y unos planos

Senbei: si, pero tal vez algo mas grande, quiero a cientos de monstruos aquí

La maquinita empieza a borrar pero en eso cae una gota, y al mirar a arriba se puede ver a Arale en el techo

Arale: jeje (baja por la pared)

La escena cambia a una donde se ve a Arale corriendo con la agranda achica del científico en sus monos

Arale: jejeje

Senbei: ¡Arale devuélveme eso! ¡es una de mis inventos!

Arale: jejee (le dispara y se vuelve chiquito)

Senbei: ¡Araleee! (con voz aguda)

Arale corre hacia una sala de la puerta abierta y se detiene

Arale: ¿Qué hay afuera? (va hacia allá)

Senbei: ¡Arale! ¡nooo! (entonces ella se detiene) ¡jamás hay que ir a afuera! ¡JAMAS! ¿¡entiendes!?

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?, Esta bien

Senbei: ¡bien!, ¡ahora serias una niña buena.. Y REGRESARME MI ESTATURA!

Arale: esta bien (le dispara y Senbei vuelta a su estatura real)

Entonces el la toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva, cerrándose atrás la puerta

La escena cambia a una donde Senbei le esta leyendo un libro a Arale

Senbei: y luego los monstruos huyeron y fueron forzados a ocultarse, pero los encontró ¡Pepito el humano!, ¡y los sorprendió debajo de la cama!

Arale: ¡huuy!

Senbei: ¡y quemo sus cosas!

Arale se esconde debajo de las sabanas

Senbei: luego mordió ¡sus dedos! (le tocas los dedos del pie)

Arale: ¡Huyuyu!

Senbei: y les quito sus ¡dulces! (quita la sabana pero Arale ya no estaba debajo, entonces vio debajo de la cama y ella estaba allí)

Arale: ¡no me quitara mi dulce!

Senbei: claro que no pequeña Arale, no tienes porque asustarte, recuerda que eres un androide vampiro muy fuerte, además yo le prometí a tu madre que siempre te protegería (regresa a arriba y se pone a tocar una guitara)

Arale sale

Senbei: mi pequeña Arale…

Tu piel limpiara papá (Arale se sube)

De humanos inmundos… (usa la telekinesis para hacer que la guitara se toque sola)

Alejada te mantendrá… (la toma y la sube a la mesa)

Si un humano te amenaza

Le advertiré

(sus ojos se vuelven rojos, le salen colmillos y el fondo se vuelve rojo)

GRUUUUAAAA GRAAAAAUUUU (rujiendo)

(volviendo a su cara normal de siempre)

La nena eres tu

De papá

Soy tu creador y padre

(La escena cambia de nuevo y se ve a Arale parada sobre la cama con un casco)

Senbei: solo dobla las piernas e impúlsate, confía sabandija

Arale salta y casi choca contra el suelo pero se convierte en murciélago

Senbei: ¡juuujujuju! ¡lo estas haciendo!, ¡mas rápido! ¡mas rápido!, ¡ya lo estas haciendo muñequita de budu! (el se convierte en murciélago también)

Empiezan a volar por el cuarto

Senbei: ajaja

Arale: jajaja

Senbei: jajaja

Arale: jajaja

Maquinita del tiempo: (entrado) ah, disculpe científico

Senbei: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Arale: (choca contra una pared) auch, ¡no me dolió!

Maquinita del tiempo: esta listo

Escena cambia a Senbei y la maquinita saliendo a un balcón

Senbei: se ve bien, ¿solo monstruos entraran?

Maquinita del tiempo: ¡por su puesto!, esta muy bien oculto

Senbei su visión para ver de lejos

Maquinita del tiempo: tiene cuatrocientos saques de bosque embrujado a frente (la acamara se enfoca en un bosque con fantasmas mas rondando), y la tierra de los zombis en el perímetro (la cámara pasa a un cementerio con zombis saliendo), cualquier humano que se atreva a asomarse hay va a salir por piernas (la cara se enfoca en la entrada del bosque donde un hombre se acerca con una antorcha entonces un zombi sale por debajo de la tierra y el hombre huye)

La cámara ahora pasa a una imagen del hotel entre la niebla y luego se enfoca unos robots de Senbei trabajando cuando ven pasar a una robot linda y se distraen

Senbei: ¬¬

Maquinita del tiempo: pero esta esa trucha, nada de hogueras, ni fuegos artificiales

Senbei: ¡ya ya ya!, sin fuego, entiendo (voltea hacia atrás y se dirige a una foto) ya es hora mi amada Midori (toma la foto) el lugar del que siempre hablamos para Arale (la cámara ahora cambia a Senbei y Arale tomados de la mano entrando a el hotel) nadie le va a hacer daño aquí

La cámara hace un alejamiento mostrando el enorme hotel.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. ¿¡Quien apago la luz?

Capitulo 2

Presentando a…

Kurikinton Soramame como Wayne, El hombre lobo

Mame Soramame como Wanda, la esposa de Wayne

Tsuruten Tsun como Frankenstein

Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun (Tsunoda Tsun) como Eunice, la esposa de Frankenstein

Kon Kimidori como Griffin, el hombre invisible

El Dr. Mashirito como Murray, la momia

Nejishiki (el niño con la mascara de gato) como El jinete sin cabeza

Taro y Piske como los cachorros lobos de Wayne y Wanda

Donbe el zorro, Rat el ratón y Caca el perro como los mariachis esqueletos

Los Señores Sarada como la pareja gremlins

Pancracio como Pancracio

La maquinita del tiempo como La armadura

La maquina de los cuentos como el plomero zombi

Godzila como Pie Grande

Akiko la sirvienta como Las brujas mucamas

El hombre barbero y Hetappi como dos de los zombis

Y Aoi Kimidori como La mujer Momia

En el día del presente

Vemos a un carro leyendo por el bosque, cuando se abre en el piso un pasaje y entra ahí, pasa por un túnel, y luego llega a el hotel y se detiene en la entrada. Nejishiki se baja y abre la puerta y bajan corriendo Taro y Piske, luego Mame y por ultimo Kurikinton

Kurikinton: si, quedo como un chiquedo (saca su billetera y le paga a Nejishiki)

Los robots zombis de Senbei se acercan a el carro y sacan las maletas y de una forma… muy de zombis

Entrando a el hotel se puede ver a muchos monstruos en el, la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia una escalera donde Senbei esta bajando

Senbei: ¡bienvenidos a el Hotel Transylvania!

Donbe, Rat y Caca tocan sus instrumentos

Senbei: sin humanos desde 1898 (les da unos itinerarios s a un yeti y otro a una mujer momia) el destino mas seguro (le da otro a un mosca cerebro)¡tengan su itinerario! (le da otro un monstruo gelatina (o así le llamo yo)) yo mismo diseñe una espectacular serie de eventos (le varias itinerarios a monstruos) concluyendo con la celebración cumpleañera de mi niña robot mañana

Sr. Sarada: nosotros morimos por venir cada año científico Senbei, disfrutamos mucho de la seguridad (se marcha junto a su esposa)

Senbei: ¡claro!, por eso lo construimos (le otros itinerarios a monstruos) ¿se opero la nariz?

Pancracio: guuaa guuaaa guuuaa guuaaa

Senbei: gracias Pancracio, hueles a sufre también

Maquinita: ¡Señoor! ¡Señor! ¡Señor! (llega corriendo) ¡tenemos una emergencia de plomería!

Senbei: ¿plomería? Echo, Maquina de los cuentos

MC: ¿si?

Maquinita: hay un retrete tapado en la habitación 348

Godzila: ¡GRRRUUUAAA!

Senbei: descuide, a todos nos dan retorstijones Godzila

MC: aahhh

Entonces entran corriendo Taro y Piske, volcaron los muebles, desafinaron el piano, y hicieron del baño.. en los sillones

Taro y Piske: ¡QUE HASCO! ¿¡POR QUE NOS HACES HACER ESTO!?

Yo: lo siento, esta en el guion

Kurikinton: haber fieras, aplaquenze, se supone que solo atormentan a sus papis

Taro muerde la capa de Senbei

Senbei: ¡hay Taro!, ¡el que estés interpretando a un lobo no significa que tienes que actuar vulgar!

Taro: ¡oye! ¡es .3388 quien me hace actuar así! ¡quéjate con ella!

Yo: (mirando para cualquier parte)

Taro: ¡como sea! (se va)

Kurikinton: vaya, ¿Qué cuentas?

Senbei: ¡Kurikinton!, ¡mi gran amigo!

Kurikinton: estaba aullando por venir, es lindo salir de la barbería unos días

Senbei: ¡la familia se ve hermosa!, déjame limpiar tus gracias viejo, ¡limpieza!

Entonces como un rayo llega Akiko y ordena todo el desorden ocasionado por Taro y Piske

Entonces se ve a dos de los zombis robots de Senbei trayendo unas cajas y maletas, y Taro y Piske chocan contra ellos con su motocicleta y las cajas se caen de una de ellas sale saltando la cabeza del Sr. Tsun y aterriza en las manos Senbei

Senbei: ¡Tsuruten Tsun!, ¡mi hermano!, ¡aquí estas!, aun viajas por paquetería Sr. Godo ¿eh?

Tsuruten: eso no es por el dinero, desde que mi nave colapso le tengo fobia a los aviones, ahora cada ves que subo a uno siento que…

Kurikinton: ¡algo chocara contra ustedes otra vez!, ¡y caerán estrellándose en quien sabe que lugar!, lo sabemos

Tsuruten: ¬¬

Entonces Senbei levanta la mirada le da la cabeza del Sr. Tsun a Kurikinton y se dirige hacia dos de sus zombis robots que estaban "tratando'' de armar el cuerpo del Sr. Tsun

Senbei: ¡Hetappi! ¡Hombre barbero! ¡esperen!, ¿¡creen que ese cráneo es del Sr. Tsun!? (mientras atrás se veía que alguien o algo movía su capa)

Kurikinton: ¡Senbei! ¿¡que tiene tu capa!?

Senbei: ¿¡Que cosa!? (entonces siente un pellizco por atrás) ¡HAAYYY! (se da vuelta) ¿¡QUIEN ME PELLLIZCO!?

Kon: ¡me atrapaste!, ¡no pude evitarlo!

Senbei: si, muy divertido Kon Kimidori, me da gusto el… ¡verte viejo! (burlándose)

Los tres: jajajaja

Kon: hay nunca paras ¬¬ (se quita los lentes quedando completamente invisible)

Senbei: jaja (recibe una cachetada por parte de Kon) ah jojojo (le intenta pegar pero como es invisible no lo logra)

Kon: ¡frio! (le da un golpe en la panza a Senbei)

Senbei: ¡oh! (saca sus garas y le intenta rasguñar pero sin tener éxito)

Kon: ¡frio! ¡frio! ¡frio!

Senbei: ¡ya que! ¡tu ganas!, toma tu premio (le da una bolsa de papas fritas)

Kon: ¿para que quiero papitas?

Al instante pasan Taro y Piske en su motocicleta y lo aplastan quitándole las papitas

Kon: ¡HAAAYYYY!, ¡DIABLOS!

Los tres: jajajajaja

Entonces sienten una fuerte tormenta de arena miran hacia la entrada y de una remolino de arena sale Dr. Mashirito

Dr. Mashirito: ¡empieza a templar porque ya llego el Dr. Mashirito! ¡Buuaaa jajaja! (se desliza por la duna de arena)

Senbei: ¡Mashirito! ¡de nuevo!

Dr. Mashirito: ¡Senbei!, ¿¡que hay "compadre''!?

Senbei: ¡la arena! ¡Mashirito! ¡la arena!, ¡tu siempre con la arena!

Taro: y Piske: Yuuu Juuu juuuu (surfeando en la arena)

Dr. Mashirito: ¡Kurikinton! ¡Mame!, ¡Tsuruten! (agarra su cabeza) ¡GUUUAAA! (le "ruge'')

Tsuruten: GUUUAAAA (hace lo mismo)

Los: jajajaja jajajaja

Dr. Mashirito: tu si me caes bien, ¡eres el único que le echa ganas!, y por alguna razón pareces a ver adelgazado, ¿y Dónde esa gluba?

Tsuruten: ojo ¡Oh! ok, ¡no le lo vayas a pagar! (toman su cabeza y la ponen en su cuerpo, pero en la parte del brazo, y la mano en la parte de la cabeza)

Dr. Mashirto: ¿y tal Senbeo? Tengo que admitir que tu hotel no esta mal (camina hacia el)

Tsuruten: (se acerca a Kurikinton y Mame) ¡hey! ¡oigan! ¡miren esto! (levanta su trasero y lo pone detrás de Mashirito)

Dr. Mashirito: por cierto, ¡me engañaste con las indicaciones!

Senbei: ¡Oh! ¿en serio? (mira hacia cualquier parte)

Dr. Mashirito: ¡si!, me dijiste que fuera por el Nilo Azul, ¡pero era por el Blanco!, y cuando llegue a los Cárpatos, ¿¡hay que crees!?, ¡había trafico!

Entonces Tsururen se larga un pedo haciendo parecer que era Mashirito el que se largo

Senbei: :-( … ¡debe ser una broma!, ¿¡así te desquitas ahora!?

Dr. Mashirito: ¿¡Que!?, ¡No creerás que fui yo! ¿¡o si!?

Kurikinton, Mame y Tsuruten: jajajajaja

Senbei: ¡limpieza!

Akiko llega y con un… un… ¡un coso!, aspira el pedo de "Mashirito'' y lo aroja a la chimenea haciendo que el fuego haga explosión

Dr. Mashirito: ¡les digo que yo no fui!

Aoi: ¡Aaahh! (que entrecierra los ojos, pone su mano en delante de su cara, como diciendo, "hablale a la mano" y se va)

Dr. Mashirito: (se encoje de hombros)

Una araña baja una le dice a Senbei

Araña: ¡todo listo!

La araña vuelve a subir y se ve unas telarañas que decían "Feliz Cumpleaños 113 Arale''.

Mame: ¡oh!, ojala Midori estuviera aquí ahora

Senbei: ella siempre esta aquí Mame (dando unos golpecillos a su pecho señalando su corazón)

Senbei: (se sube a un banquillo echo por ranas) ¡bien amigos!, ¡estoy muy contento de hayan venido a celebrar otro cumpleaños de la pequeña y tierna Arale!, y otro exitoso año refugiándonos…. ¡de ellos! (apunta con su dedo hacia una cámara que se muestra en una pantalla las imágenes de unos humanos) son imágenes recientes de humanos de nuestro equipo de espionaje, se están poniendo panzones para poder superarnos (se ve en la pandalla varias imágenes de personas gordas), y están usando menos ropa dándole mas movilidad para estrangularnos o abrirnos la cabeza poner dulces ahí (muestra imágenes de personas con mini shorts y remeras cortas

Todos: ¡Aaahhh!

Sembei: pero ellos jamás nos hallaran aquí (se muestra la imagen de un niño comiendo helado) ¡MALVADO VILLANO JAMAS NOS GANARAS!... ¡muy bien! ¡la diversión inicia en 30 minutos!, ( la cámara se apaga) ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi niña-robot

Tsuruten: ¡ya no es una niña hermano!

Senbei: ¡cállate! (saca los colmillos) GRRUUUAA (después las puertas del elevador se cierran y se va arriba)

Todos se quedan con cara de o.O

Tsunoda: ¿¡que esta pasando afuera ya llegamos al hotel!? (con una uña abre la tapa de la caja) ¡Querido! ¿nos recervaste algún masaje espeluznante?, ¿conseguiste una mesa en jorobados? , ¿¡HICISTE ALGUNA COSA!? (entonces Kon cierra la tapa de la caja y se sienta encima)

Kon: por nada Tsuruten

Tsunoda: ¿¡QUIEN APAGO LA LUZ!?

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. La Aldea falsa

Capitulo 3

Presentando a…

El anunciador como las cabezas que cuelgan de las puertas (aquí ellos son varios)

Ahora pasamos a la habitación de Arale

Arale:… ¡científico! ¡dijiste que cuando tuviera 113 años podría salir a mundo como cualquier monstruo adulto que viene y se va de este hotel! (practicaba frente a un espejo lo que iba a decir a Senbei) ¡Pero Srta. Arale no es seguro! Bla bla bla ("imitándolo'' ) ¡científico! ¡hace 30 años lo prometiste! (empieza a treparse por las paredes) lo recuerdo, estábamos comiendo ratones ¡y claramente me dijiste que me dabas tu palabra! (caminando por el techo) ¡aun eres una niña-robot-vampirita! ("imitándolo'') ¡pero lo prometiste! ¡y quiero salir!, ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO SALIR! (haciendo berrinches)

Mientras vemos al elevador abrirse en el cual sabe el científico Senbei, y pasa caminando por un pasillo

Anunciador: ¡no molestar!

Anunciador: ¡no molestar!

Anunciador: ¡no molestar!

Anunciador: ¡no molestar!

Anunciador: ¡que gordo estas!

Anunciador: ¡no molestar!

Anunciador: ¡no molestar!

Anunciador: ¡no molestar!

Akiko: ¡buen día científico Norimaki!

Anunciador: ¡limpia este cuarto!

Akiko: ¬¬

Senbei llega a la puerta del cuarto de Arale

Anunciador: ¡oh! ¡eres tu!, ¡te dignaste al fin!

Senbei: ¿ya se despertó?

Anunciador: claro que si, ¡y esta lista para irse!, ¡y para irse es para irse! ¡o sea irse a ver el mundo!, ¿¡que es lo que aras!?, ¿¡que es lo que dirás!?

Senbei: a ti, ¡ya cállate y has tu trabajo!, ¡lo tengo todo resuelto!

Empieza a abrir la puerta

Arale: ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO SALIR!, ¡DEJAME SALIR! (golpeando un mueble hasta dejarlo totalmente destrozado)

A esto vuelve a cerrar la puerta

Senbei: ¡haaayyy!... ¡tranquilo!, ¡si sale según el plan tu saldrás ileso, ella nunca tendrá que dejar el hotel, y todos viviremos seguros aquí!, ¡si! ¡todo saldrá bien!, ¡ya lo veras! (entonces vuelve a abrir la puerta y esta vez completamente) ¿¡como esta Srta. Arale!? ¡feliz cumpleaños mi sabandija!

Arale: (de cabeza) gracias científico, ya se que es mi cumpleaños

Senbei: tengo planeado muchas cosas divertidas ¡YUUUJUUU!, ¡pero antes hay que volar juntos en mi Super Mecha "Ping-Pong'' solo tu y yo, ¿si Aralecita?

Arale: ¡JUUPIII!... ¡oh!, ¡pero científico! (se pone de pies en el suelo) ¡mejor déjame hablar!, ¡tenemos que resolver un tema!

Senbei: quieres ir a conocer el mundo, bien puedes hacerlo

Arale: ¡AJA! ¡sabia que dirías eso!, ¡PERO NO ES JUSTO! ¡ME DISTE TU PALABRA! ¡Y YO QUIERO SALIR! ¡QUIERO! ¡QUIERO!... o.O ¿¡que dijiste!?

Senbei: dije que si te dejo

Arale: o.O… es una trampa ¿verdad? }:(

Senbei: ¡no!, ¡no no no!, si tienes edad para manejar mi Super Mecha "Ping-Pong'' tienes edad para tomar decisiones, así que hazlo

Arale: ¡yojojoi! ¡YOJOJOI! (lo abraza y luego va corriendo a su armario y sale con su maleta, una camisa floreada, un sombrero hawaiano) jijiji jijiji (va corriendo hasta su ventana se convierte en múrcielo y sin darse cuenta que le cae el sombre va saliendo)

Senbei: ¡wow! ¡wow! ¡wow! ¡wow!, ¡alto! ¡espérate niña! (ella se detiene y se voltea a verlo) ¿¡a donde vas!? (se acerca a la ventana donde esta ella)

Arale: ¡ah! Pues… me voy al paraíso, y… estas son las cosas que voy a necesitar

Senbei: ¿¡paraíso!?

Arale: (vuelve a tomar su forma humana) si ya sabes, el hermoso lugar donde conociste a mi profesora y mamá Midori (le muestra una tarjeta del paraíso) la mamá de Taro y Piske dice que haya los hicieron… ¡Click!

Senbei: no se si hubo un click, ¿y donde encontraste esa tarjeta?

Arale: en uno de tus cajones

Senbei: ¿¡revisaste otra vez mis cosas!?

Arale:… jeje, esta vez fue sin querer, estaba jugando a los monstruos con Gatchan y echamos un mueble y allí estaba la tarjeta, junto a unas revistas que decían "Dirty magazine''

Senbei: o_0;

Arale: científico eres un enfermo mental ¬¬ , … pero ¿Por qué nunca me contaste como se conocieron?

Senbei: 1ro , en realidad es Hawái

Arale: Hawa- ¿Qué?

Senbei: O.O… 2do, e-esas revistas ni siquiera eran mías

Arale: Hoyoyo, eso no se lo cree ni tu mano ¬¬

Senbei: … 3ro, Arale se que estas contenta, pero todos han venido desde lejos para visitarte en tu cumpleaños

Arale: ya lo se, siempre es así, pero…(acomoda su maleta y se convierte en murciélago sentándose en ella) ¿no podríamos cambiar estas fiestas?, me encantan, pero… ¡ya quiero conocer cosas nuevas!, tal vez a algún otro androide (empieza a poner cara triste)

Senbei: por favor, ¡no! ¡no lo hagas!, ¡no pongas la cara que puso Caca cuando lo atropellaron!, ahh (suspira) escucha, hay una aldea humana a unos cuantos pasos después del cementerio, puedes ir y venir en unos 30 minutos quizás, es suficiente para tu primera vez

Arale: Hoyo, bueno no es Hawuiwe, pero supongo que en teoría ¡es el exterior! (hagara su maleta y entra volando a su cuarto) ¡ok! ¡ok! ¡ok! (deja las cosas en su armario, toma su forma humana otra vez, se acerca a Senbei y lo abraza) ¡científico! ¡gracias por confiar en mi!

Senbei: claro mi niña, te di mi palabra (en muestra inseguridad)

Entonces se escucha un ruido, la perta se abre y entran Kurikinton, Mame, Tsuruten, Kon, y Mashirito,

Arale: ¡Que onda a todos!

Tsuruten: emocionada por lo de mañana ¿no?

Arale: ¡no tan emocionada como lo estoy ahora!, ¡no lo van creer!, ¡pero el científico me dejo ir solo a ver la aldea humana!

Todos: ¿¡Que!?

Tsunoda: ¡disculpen! (se abre paso entre todos) ¡Sr. Senbei! ¿¡se le zafo un tornillo!?, (abraza a Arale) ¡dejar ir a tu hija-robot-vampira haya con esos horribles humanos que nos cuentas siempre!¡usted construyo este hotel para eso! (la suelta) ¡nos odian! ¡son feroces! ¡Y SON MUY GRITONES!

Arale: Mamá de Tsukutsun, tal vez cambiaron, solo iré volando hasta haya y veré que sucede

Mame: ya que nena, cuídate, lleva un abrigo y tu pistola

Kon: cuidado con los tridentes

Dr. Mashirito: y no dejes que te desactive nadie niña

Kurikinton: vete por la sombrita, es mas divertido observar bajo las casas

Tsuruten: ¡oigan! ¡oigan!, (se acerca a ella) ¡lo resistirá! ¡es una androide-vampira! ¡por Kami-sama! (le habla en voz baja) pero en serio, ¡cuidado con el fuego!, fuego malo

Entonces Arale se acerca a su ventana se para en ella, voltea a ver a todos

Arale: adiosin a todos (entonces salta hacia atrás) ¡YUUUJUUU!

Arale iba cayendo y al estar cerca del suelo se transforma en murciélago y toma camino a la "aldea humana''

Arale: ¡YOOOJOOJOOIIII!, jajaja (se va volando)

Tsuruten: Senbei, ¡es increíble tu calma al verla irse!, ¡estoy muy orgulloso!... ¿Senbei? (voltea y ve que Senbei ya no estaen la habitación) ¿Senbei?, oigan ¿en donde se metio?

Ahora vemos a Senbei convertido en murciélago siguiendo a donde iba Arale, se detiene en un árbol para ver donde fue

Arale: ¡YOOJOJOII!

Levanta la vista y la volando

Araale: ¡YOOJOOJOOIII! ¡QUE PADRE! (en el aire toma forma humana) ¡YOJOJOI! (vuelve a tomar forma de murciélago) hay esta el cementerio, como dijo el científico (va volando)

Senbei la sigue, llega a la "puesta'' aldea mira de lado a lado y luego escucha los gritos de Arale y se esconde, se asoma para ver. Arale desciende en un techo y toma forma humana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le echa un vistazo a la "aldea'' desde el techo, todo estaba muy tranquilo mira a cada esquina y no había nadie, empieza a descender por las paredes mientras Senbei la observaba desde su escondite, después de bajar camina hacia al frente mientras miraba a los lados

Arale: aaahhh, ¡Que onda! (llama pero nadie responde) ¿hay alguien por aquí? (sigue caminando cuando voltea y ve una tienda, se acerca a ella posa sus manos en el Vibrio para ver de cerca entonces…)

Zombi robot disfrazado: ¡vampiro!

Otro: ¡morder dedos!

Arale: ¡Hoyo! (se aparta) ¡Que onda humanos!

Entonces desde su escondite Senbei hace una señal y las luces se apagan

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? ¿todo esta en orden?, mi nombre es Arale Norimaki y soy…

Uno de los zombis robots disfrazado de humano sale

ZRDH: ¡vampiro!

Arale: si, bueno en parte, soy un androide-vampiro

ZRDH: ¡quemar ropa!

Arale: ¿quemar mi ropa?, ¿en serio?, amm

Por el otro lado salían mas zombis robots disfrazados de humanos y traían antorchas y tridentes, y se acercaban a ella

Arale: soy.. amistosa, lo digo en serio, ¿y que son esas cosas?, juegan algún juego (retrocede)

Se acercan mas a ella

Arale: si es así ¿me dejan jugar?, ¿si?, ¡vamos! (sigue retrocediendo)

Por atrás aparecen mas zombis robots disfrazados de humanos, uno se cae y su cabeza sale rodando

ZR: guuuaa jajaja (su cuerpo se puso tras la espalda de Arale)

Senbei se da cuenta y rápido va entre ellos, toma la cabeza, la pone en su cuerpo, le da un par de vueltas para ajustarlo, le pone la mascara y se va

Arale: ¡basta!, ¡no voy hacerles daño!, ¡déjenme jugar con ustedes!, ¡soy buena onda! (uno de ellos le acerca un pan con ajo en sima) ¿¡eso es ajo!? (otro le acerca su antorcha y otro con su tridente le atraviesa la cabeza a otro) ¡Hoyo!

Senbei al ver esto se lleva la mano a la cara

Un zombi robot se cae y empieza a incinerar a los demás, formando un circulo alrededor de ella

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡se incendiaron!, ¡no deberían jugar con fuego! ¡se pueden quemar!, ¿¡puedo hacer algo!? ¿¡les puedo ayudar!? (los zombis robots disfrazados de humanos ahora incendiaros solo gruñían)… ¡el científico tenia razón!

Senbei: O.O

Arale: tenia razón (se transforma en murciélago y se va volando)

Senbei entre los robot-zombis se pone en el medio y ve como Arale se va volando

Senbei:… ¡funciono! =D, ahora mi niña-robot va a estar a salvo para siempre =)

ZR: vampiro

Senbei: ¡ya! ¡ya acabamos!, vuelvan a trabajar

Los zombis robots se quitan sus disfraces, la cámara enfoca a uno se esta llevando un maniquí de mujer

Senbei: ¡oye! ¡no necesitas el maniquí!

El zombi robot pone cara triste

Senbei: ¡deja el maniquí! ¡sucio!

Lo deja y todos los zombis robots empiezan a irse, unos tiran de la pared falsa de una casa y se les cae encima, Senbei se convierte en murciélago y se va volando, los zombis robots empiezan a desmoronar la aldea falsea. Pero lo que no se dan cuenta es que desde una punta alta alguien los había visto.

Fin del capitulo 3.


	4. El humano-robot

Prseentando a…

Obotchaman como Jonathan

El Rey Risitas como Cuasimodo

Su sirviente como Esmeralda la rata (N/A: claro que no será una rata aquí)

Y Franken como uno de los sirvientes

De vuelta a el hotel, Senbei se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Arale, Senbei toma forma humana y se acerca a la puerta

Anunciador: ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por que andabas de metiche?

Senbei: ssshhh ¡cállate! (toca la puerta) Arale ¿ya regresaste tan pronto?

Arale: jumm, entra científico

Senbei abre la puerta, ahí adentro Arale tenia mirada de molestia

Senbei: ¿¡que tal te fue!?, ¿¡que cuenta el mundo!?, ¿¡que tal el exterior!?

Arale: fue como un excremento

Senbei: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Arale: científico, es increíble pero ¡tenias razón!, los humanos no son nada divertidos, ¡son tal como dijiste!, jugaban un extraño juego de querer morderme los dedos

Senbei: ¿¡tus deditos!?

Arale: ¡y tenían ajo!, ¡en pan! (se levanta de la cama)

Senbei: ¿¡Que!?, ¡mírame!, ¡siento la piel de gallina del miedo que tengo!

Arale: ¡y ni siquiera hablemos de la clase de excrementos que tienen!

Senbei: o_0; …ah, si, mejor evítame ese posible trauma

Arale miraba triste tras la ventana

Senbei: (se acerca a ella) como lo siento nena, odio que hayas tenido que ir ahí (la abraza)

Arale: también es increíble que diga esto, pero, disculpa haber dudado de ti, haa (exhala), jamás volveré a salir

Senbei: : eh- eso es, eso es :D (la toma de los hombros) ¡oye!, ¡tu padre y creador el científico genio Senbei Norimaki te va a hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños!, ¡te tengo una sorpresa!, ¡tu gelatina de robot vitamina! (saca una gelatina de robot vitamina), no estés triste nena, no olvides que es el año en que abriremos el obsequio que tu bellísima madre te dejo

Arale: ¿¡Hoyoyo!?, ¿Qué fue lo que me dejo?

Senbei: …eh, ¡no lo se!, dijo que jamás se abriera hasta tu 113 años, ya esperaste tanto, disfruta tu robot vitamina (se retira) ven abajo cuando estés lista (sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta) hooo (exhala)

Anunciador: ¡hooo! ¿¡que hiciste haya adentro!?

Senbei: ¡lo necesario!

Anunciador: mm jumm

Senbei:.. me lo agradecerá algún día

Anunciaador: ¡siiii!, ¡eso dijo el que me corto los cables!

Senbei le pone una servilleta en la boca para que no hable

Al bajar al vestíbulo, y salir del ascensor

Senbei: haaa (exhala)

Uno de sus zombis robots se levanta la mascara de humano y le muestra una sonrisa

Senbei: ¡si!, ¿¡Que quieres!?, ¿una galleta?, (lo corre a un lado) ¡bien echo!, ve a ver si ves a Kon Kimidori (el zombi robot se retira)

En la puerta del hotel se observa que alguien estaba intentando entrar, por los gruñidos y forma parecía un monstruo pero tras un par de empujones, entra dejando ver que era una enorme mochila, y al voltear se ve quien era el que cargaba esa mochila

Obotchaman: uufff, ¡ya entre!

Senbei: O.O (al ver que era un humano solo pudo recordar a humanos con sus antorchas y tridentes intimidándolos por ser vampiros) ¡un humano! (como un rayo fue a donde estaba, lo empujo a la puerta giratoria haciendo que diera vueltas

Senbei: ¿¡Quien eres tu!? ¿¡y como encontraste este lugar!?

Obotchaman: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Obotchaman, estaba levantando rocas con unos compañeros

Se muestra una escena estaba levantando una roca de 15 toneladas

Obotchaman: hoy la historia sobre un bosque embrujado

Se muestra un bar con unos señores con cara de asustados mientras le contaban a Obotchaman, el mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agarra su teléfono y saca una foto

Obotchaman: y sentí curiosidad por ir allí, digo ¿Quién no quería?

Se muestra a Obotchaman entrando al bosque, le toma una foto a una araña, pero en ese se resbala y ve desde lo alto la aldea falsa

Obotchaman: entonces vi a unos tipos medio ardiendo en llamas

Entonces se ve a Obotchaman saliendo por uno de los callejones y ve a los zombis robots caminando, luego se lo ve siguiéndolos hasta la entra en lo resbala y entra

Obotchaman: y luego los seguí hasta este asombroso castillo

Se muestra a Obotchaman en la entra al hotel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le saca una foto

Senbei: ¡ah! (en sus ojos recuerda lo que le dijo la maquinita del tiempo)

Maquinita: ¡pero ese trucha!, nada de hogueras, ni fuegos artificiales

Senbei: O.O; ¿Cuántos mas vienen contigo?

Obotchaman: nadie mas, me gusta viajar solo, conoces a mucha gente interesante en los hostales, y hablado de eso, su capa esta ¡asombrosa!, ¿es acaso una fiesta de disfraces?

Senbei: (lo toma de la mochila) ¿Qué e echo?, ¡ah!, ¡todo esto es mi culpa!, ¡te tienes que ir! (lo intenta sacar pero al salir ve a una multitud de huéspedes) ¡hay no!

Sra. Sarada: disculpe, una de sus pirañas del lago es muy grosera, se trago a mi cuñada hace rato

Senbei: eh- eh ahorita la tiendo (corre a adentro)

Cabeza de perro 1: ¡Sr. Senbei! ¡pedimos un cuarto con vista a la piscina!

Cabeza de perro 2: el cuarto esta bien, queremos pedir un masaje

Cabeza de perro 3: ¡si! Seupchu

Cabeza de perro 4: satchu

Dos cabezas mas de perros: aroma terapia

Cabezas de perro: con agua caliente

Senbei: yo le aviso Sr. Libraslino

Una cabeza: bien

Otra cabeza: lo dudo

Otra cabeza: tiene que hacer

Otra cabeza: y es Sra. Idreslin

Senbei siguió avanzando entre la multitud de monstruos que lo saludaban hasta llegar al frente

Obotchaman: no puedo respirar aquí señor

Senbei: ¡silencio!

Tsuruten: ¡Senbei!, ¡oye Senbei! ¿Dónde dejaste

Al ver lo bajar por las escaleras rápidamente corre y se esconde entre las maletas

Tsuruten: ¡oye!, ¿Dónde estas?

Senbei va y se esconde en el armario

Obotchaman: ¡guau!, algo pequeño para estar en un castillo, ¡no hay cama!, ¡pero mire este increíble recogedor de cortesía! (cagara una calavera de recogedor)

Senbei: ¡silencio baboso! (lo agarra y lo pone de espalda contra la pared) ¿¡que armas llevas en este contenedor!? (empieza a sacar cosas de la mochila) ¿¡tal vez tridentes!? (saca una camiseta negra) O.O ¡aaahh! ¡me ahogo! ¡es toxico!

Obotchaman: si, es que siempre lo guardo junto a mi robot vitamina (lo pone en su mochila, entonces suena su celular)

Senbei: ¿¡que es esto!? (agarra el celular) ¿¡un artefacto de tortura!?, ¿¡un controlador de mente secreto!?, ¡no leerás mi interior!, ¡no te dejare hacerlo!

Obotchaman: señor, solo es música, ten pruebe (le pone los auriculares, y escucha la canción Hello I Love You de YURIMARI)

Senbei: ¡AAAAUUUU! (lo quita) ¡aniquila mi alma! ¡BLAAAAA!

Obotchaman: ¿¡que!? ¡si es uno de los mejores opening que se tuvimos en el remake!, ¡no se ponga así!

Senbei: ¡te tienes que ir!, ¡ningún humano nunca a entrado a este castillo!,

Obotchaman: ah, en realidad soy un robot-humano

Senbei: ¡come sea!, ¡si te llegara a ver alguien aquí!, ¡la seguridad de este hotel!, ¡del santuario!, ¡nadie volvería nunca a el!

Obotchaman: jajaja, lo felicito, ¡nadie volvería nunca!, adoro su voz de Dracula, me dejo impresionado

Senbei: ¡y Arale!, ¡si ella lo descubre!, ¡sabría que la engañe!, ¡y me partiría en pedasitos!, ¡NOOOOOO!

Obotchaman: ¿Quién es Arale?, ¿es su habitación?, no me importa compartir, tengo unos 7 hermanos robots y todos se llaman Hombres Caramelos, obvio puedo compartir

Senbei: (hablando a un costado) ¡no puedo matarlo!, ¡nos dejaría como los monstruos de a hace cientos de años!

Obotchaman: una vez en Hamburgo tuve compañero al que atrape usando mi champú, dije "oiga joven'', y el me lanzo un florero, pero de buena forma, luego me lo regreso porque su cabello quedo como el de Astro Boy

Senbei: ¿¡Que tanto balbuceas humano!?

Obotchaman: ¿eh? (gira a un costado ve los abrigos) ¡Wow!, ¡mire estos increíbles abrigos!

Senbei:… ¡disfraces! (se acerca a Obotchaman)

Obotchaman: (Senbei lo toma de la mochila) ¿ah? ¿¡Que hace!? (Senbei le quita su mochila y la pone a un costado) ¡haayy! ¡espere!, ¡no puedo ir a ningún lado sin mi mochila!, ¡todo lo que necesito esta ahí!

Senbei: ¡se va a quedar aquí!

Obotchaman: e-esta bien, es que_ adoro mi mochila

Senbei…

Minutos después desde afuera de la puerta se escuchaban un par de ruidos, y después de un par de segundos después se abre la puerta, y sale Senbei con Obotchaman que ahora tenia la piel pintada de azul, y un saco verde, asiéndolo parecer a Frankenstein

Obotchaman: ¡mucho gusto! ¡soy un Frankri's brother!... ¿en serio tenia que decir eso?

Senbei: (susurrándole) si, esta en el libreto (luego voltea a ver a los demás monstruos) ¡Hola!

Obotchaman: ¡muy buenas noches!

Senbei: ¡esto es totalmente normal!(lo gira hacia el frente) ¡no hay problema aquí!, ¡solo viene un monstruo amigo!

Obotchaman: ¡todos el mundo se ven increíbles esta noche!, disculpe ¿Por qué vamos a la puerta?, ¿nos vamos?

Entonces chocan con el Rey Risitas

Rey Risitas: ¡Sr. Senbei!

Obotchaman: mucho gusto señor, ¿usted quien es?

Senbei: (lo pone atrás de su espalda) ¡ahora Rey Risitas!

Su sirviente se acerca y empieza a verlos de cerca y a inspeccionarlos

Súbdito: ¡algo esta mal aquí majestad!

Rey Risitas: ya lo creo, ¿¡por que tengo que ser el cocinero en esta historia si yo soy el "Rey del Universo''!?

Súbdito: ¡no! ¡no es eso!

Rey Risitas: ¿¡Que!?

Súbdito: si mis cálculos no me fajan ¡aquí hay un humano!

Rey Risitas: ¡no seas boludo! ¡ese no es un humano!, ¡es el Sr. Senbei!

Senbei: jajaja (con la mono en la nuca) ¡que ridículo! ¡soy yo!

Su sirviente mira detrás de el

Senbei: jaja (lo toma de las antenas y lo lanza a el ascensor)

Rey Risitas: como sea, mire señor (chasquea sus dedos y Franken llega con un plato de comida) ¡los dedos de lagarto a la diabla!

Senbei: ¿¡dedos de lagarto a la diabla!?, ¡ordene sapos en logada!

Rey Risitas: ¡hey! ¡no me hable así yo soy el "rey de universo''! ( luego se dirige hacia Franken) ¡y tu boludo! ¡te dije que no le gustaban los dedos a la diabla! (agarra dos de los "dedos a la diabla y se los pone por las orejas y la naris)

Franken: ¿¡que!? ¡pero usted dijo…!

Rey Risitas: ¡Y MUY CLARO! (le rompe el plato en la cabeza) ¡TENGO QUE HACERLO TODO YO SIENDO EL "REY DEL UNIVERSO''! ¡Y VOS BOLUDA QUE ESCRIBIO ESTO! ¡DEJE DE PONERLO ENTRE COMILLAS!

Mientras sin que nadie se de cuenta Obotchaman se había ido a ver a los demás huéspedes que según el estaban disfrazados

Obotchaman: ¡cielos! (camina hacia un esqueleto) ¡miren eso!, ¡guau!, disculpe, ¿Cómo hiso para hacer su disfraz?, es que se ve muy real, casi parece podría pasar mi mano atravez (entonces pasa su mano atravez de los huesos) ¡Ah!

Esqueleta: ¡Ah! ¡ATREVIDO! (le un sopapo)

Entonces otro esqueleto llega

Esqueleto: ¿¡Que crees que haces!?

Obotchaman: O.O; a-ah e-ella ¡es real!, ¡usted es real!

Esqueleto: ¡si! ¡y te daré una paliza real!, ¡aleja tus manos de mi esposa! (entonces lo golpea pero debido a su cuerpo duro de robot que es se desase)

Obotchaman: ¡Ahhh! (retrocede y choca con pie gigante) ¡Ahhh! (mira hacia arriba y el monstruo lo gruñe y este se aparta) ¡a-ah! ¡AAAHHHH!

Entonces Senbei voltea y ve que Obotchaman ya no esta atrás suyo

Senbei: ¡hay no! (se va a buscarlo)

Obotchaman: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Rat, Donbe y Caca: ¡Hay! ¡hay! ¡hay! ¡hay! ¡hay! (empiezan a tocar sus instrumentos)

Obotchaman: ¡AAAAHHH! (va corriendo cuando de repente pisa un cerebro con ojos y que chilla) ¡huuyyy! (levanta su pie con repulsión a lo que el cerebro se eleva y se le hacerca con mirada furiosa y el vuelve a correr) ¡Ahhh! (entonces choca contra Nejishiki y se le cae la cabeza el mira adentro de su cuerpo y se asusta) ¡AAAHHH! (sale a correr de nuevo estonces ve sus fantasmas meceros y se da vuelta a otro lado) ¡AAAHHH! (entonces se topa con un hombre mosca) ¡AAAAAHHHHH! (la mosca vuela y luego ve pasar por encima una enorme araña) ¡Ahhh! ¡huuu! ¡Ahhhh! ¡AAAHHH! (sale a correr de nuevo)

Senbei lo estaba buscando cuando lo ve corriendo, entonces Obotchaman se resbala con la baba del monstruo Globy y luego choca contra el y rebota empujando a Akiko que estaba barriendo pero no se dio cuenta que tenia una escoba voladora y esta empezó a elevarse y a dar vueltas por todo el vestíbulo, chocando contra unas maletas, pasando por al lado de Rat, Donbe y Caca, chocando contra el piso y luego volver a volar

Mame: nena no sabia donde estabas, creímos que seguías afuera (bajando las escaleras)

Arale: ¡hay no!, no se por que alguna ves quise salir (ayudándola a bajar las escaleras) lo humanos son algo_ aburridos ¬¬

Entonces Obotchaman que seguía involuntaria mente dando vueltas con la escoba voladora se aproxima hacia donde estaba Arale

Obotchaman: ¡AAAHHH!

Entonces ambos choca y caen al suelo

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! (algo mareada por la caída)

Obotchaman: ¡haayy!

Entonces ambos levantan la mirada, entonces una chispa junto con un remolino rosa aparecen en sus ojos

¡Click!

Entonces Senbei llega y se para frente a Arale usando su capa para tapar a Obotchaman

Senbei: ¡Arale! ¡niña!, ¿¡te encuentras bien!?

Arale: si, eso- creo (tocándose la cabeza) ¡que extraño fue)

Obotchaman: ¡hay! ¡mi cabeza!

Arale: ¡Hoyo! ¿¡quien es!?

Senbei: ¿¡quien es que!?, ¡Oh! ¡el!, ¡el es un… don nadie!

Arale: ¬¬ Hoyo ¡en serio científico!

Obotchaman: ¿¡científico!? (quitando la capa de su cara)

Arale: si, ¡lo se!, la creación e hija del Conde Dracula: Senbei, todos se espantan al principio

Obotchaman: ¿¡Dracula!?

Senbei: (lo tapa con su capa) ¡creo que es hora de irnos! (toma a Obotchaman y se van rápidamente)

Arale: o~O

Fin del Capitulo 4.


	5. Te veré al rato

Capitulos 5

La escena ahora cambia a una habitación donde Senbei abre la puerta y Obotchaman entra corriendo

Obotchaman: ¡aaahhh! (corre hasta adentro) ¡no me mate!, ¡soy muy joven! (se acerca a la puerta de vidrio y la empieza a golpearla)

Senbei se le acerca con cara de pocos amigos

Obotchaman: ¡hay muchos lugares que quiero ver! (se pone de espalda contra la puerta) ¡tengo boletos para 6 conciertos de los Vocaloid! (abre una puerta desde el piso y entra hay) ¡mejor me voy de aquí! (al entrar se escucha un ENORME rugido desde allí) ¡AAHHH! (sale hay)

Senbei: ¡ya deja de gritar! ¡es imposible poder pensar con tanto ruido! ¡y yo que pensé que Arale y Gatchan eran las mas escandalosas! (se asoma a la entrada en el piso y agarra la puerta) ¡lo siento Raul! ¡vuelve a dormir! (cierra la puerta, y se escucha otro ENORME rugido)

Obotchaman estaba abrazando una cortina al lado de la cama

Obotchaman: ¡oiga! ¿¡no va chuparme la sangre!?

Senbei: ¡Ahh! ¡clásica paranoia humana! (se sienta y pone sus manos en su frente) la sangre humana es ¡grasosa! ¡y nunca se sabe donde estuvo! (apoya su barbilla en su puño)

Obotchaman: ¡entonces! ¿Dracula no chupa sangre? (se acerca de a poquito a el)

Senbei: ¡no! ¡uso un simple sustituto!, Sangrita veces os pendangre, ¡no se nota la diferencia!

Obotchaman: (se acerca mas a el) ¡increible! ¡usted es el… verdadero Conde Dracula! ¡de…! ¡Soy Dracula Bla bla bla!

Senbei: o_Õ ¡jamás he dicho eso en mi vida!, bla bla bla ¡no se de donde sacaron eso!

Obotchaman: ahh, no lo digo por ofender, pero… se ve mas…

Senbei: ¡NO LO DIGAS!, ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!

Obotchaman:… esta bien, amm, tengo una duda, ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente!

Senbei: ¿Qué es exactamente? (acerca la puerta del balcón y la abre mientras se ve una luz blanca y una brisa) ¡es u lugar que construí para todos esos monstruos que están ocultos en la oscuridad! ¡huyendo de la persecución de la humanidad! ¡un lugar para que ellos y sus familias reposen siendo ellos mismos! ¡un lugar libre de antorchas! ¡Tridentes! ¡furiosas turbas! ¡un paraje de paz, relajación y tranquilidad!...

Obotchaman: ¡o sea que es un hotel para monstruos!

Senbei: ¬¬ … ¡si, exacto! ¡un hotel para monstruos!, ¡que buen resumen! (se acerca hacia el) ¡ahora ven! ¡sube a mi espalda! ¡nos vamos! (se convierte en murciélago)

Obotchaman: ¡se convirtió en murciélago!, ¡siempre quise volar! ¿Qué se siente? (Senbei con sus patas lo toma del cuello del saco y lo eleva) ¡guau! ¡es asombroso!, ¡alto! ¡alto, no me quiero ir!, ¿¡Frankenstein me daría un autógrafo!?, ¿¡puedo ver al hombre invisible!?(empieza sacarlo del cuarto volando) ¡oiga! ¿si meto la mano dentro del hombre invisible cree que desaparezca!? (apelas habían salido cuando se topan con Arale en su forma de murciélago)

Arale: ¡Que onda!

Senbei: ¡Arale!, ¿Q- Que estas haciendo? Mi pequeña y linda sabandija, jijiji, nuestro amigo ya se iba

Obotchaman: créame, me saco volando por la ventana

Senbei: jajaja, que gracioso jovencito (vuela hasta el cuarto de nuevo, lo baje y toma su forma humana de nuevo) ¡ah! ¡oye! ¡tienes algo en la cara!(le susurra) ¡sigue la corriente si es que quieres recuperar tu amadísima mochila!

Obotchaman: jaja, (voltea a ver a Arale) ¡ah!

Arale se toma forma humana y se para frente a la puerta del balcón

Obotchaman: ¡wow!, me siento tentado a preguntar… ¿en donde queda su ropa cuando vuela?

Arale: o.O ¡en serio! ¿¡quien es el!?

Senbei: mmm, pequeña.. es que es tu cumpleaños, y tu sabes que quiero que tengas la fiestota mas especial de tu vida, ¡entonces! Pues… yo… ¡necesitaba ayuda!

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? ¿ayuda? ¿de verdad?

Senbei: bueno… yo soy un científico genio muy talentoso

Arale: y por todos te llaman Dr. Slump (en modo de burla)

Senbei: ¬¬ … pero creí que seria aun mas especial la fiesta si un joven de tu edad nos ayudaba a planearla

Arale: ¿¡eres de mi edad!? (se acerca como un rayo a Obotchaman)

Obotchaman: ehh ¡si!, ohh ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

Arale: 113

Obotchaman: ¡113!

Senbei le da un codazo en el estomago y al hacerlo se lastima

Obotchaman: si, amm, yo 112

Arale: ¿¡en serio!?

Obotcchaman: si

Senbei: ¿lo ves?, ¡todo aquí es bastante - bastante normal!, yo voy a hacer la fiesta y el la planea

Maquinita: ¡señor! ¡hay una emergencia!

Senbei: ¡ahora no!, ¿no ves que estamos a la mitad de algo muy normal aquí? (Obotchaman mientras camina a ver la maquinita)

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¿¡que esta pasando!? Hay una emergencia en tu amado hotel ¿y tu corres a atenderla? ¿Por qué? ¿es por el?

Obotchaman: oigan, ¡esta artefacto es increíble!

Senbei: … no mi pequeña niña, esto no es por el

Arale: ¡bien! Entonces atiende la emergencia y yo le voy a hacer compañía

Senbei: ¡NOOOOO!, ¡LO QUE SEA MENOS ESO! (la toma de los brazos)

Arale: ¿¡Hoyo!?

Senbei: hablo de… porque… el solo debe planear (pone sus manos en sus hombros y la dirige a la puerta) y si tu le haces compañía el no planeara (se pone frente a ella) estará con buena compañía y así el plan, no seria un plan (abre la puerta)

Anunciador: mm humm, si claro (sarcasmo)

Senbei: ¡CALLATE!

Arale: Hoyoyo esta bien (se dirige hacia donde esta Obotchaman) entonces, tal vez si lo planeas luego te veré al rato

Obotchaman: si, suena bien

Senbei: siiii, ¿oiste? ¡suena bien (la toma de los hombros y la dirige a la puerta) se verán luego (la saca del cuarto) te veo al rato Arale, jaja ternurita (luego cierra la puerta y se mira Obotchaman) ¡tu no veras a nadie!, ¡porque te vas a ir! (se dirige a la pared)

Obotchaman: pero usted dijo lo contrario

Entonces Senbei empuja hacia atrás una piedra en la pared y se abre un pasaje secreto)

Maquinita: ¡pero señor la emergencia!

Senbei: ven conmigo (entonces entra a el pasaje)

Obotchaman entonces lo sigue dejando atrás solo a la maquinita del tiempo, luego las paredes se sierran y el pasaje desaparece

Maquinita: ese chico si que es raro

Fin del capitulo 5.


	6. ¿Un primo?

Capitulo 6

Presentando a Hetappi como Zombi Morsentad

Y Gundam como Beethoven

La escena ahora nos muestra a Senbei y Obotchaman bajando por unas escaleras, Senbei trai una antorcha para alumbrar el camino

Obotchaman: disculpe, ¿adonde vamos?

Senbei: solo me desare de ti por un túnel secreto así ella no lo notara

Obotchaman: disculpe, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿es la verdad la teoría del ajo?

Senbei: si, no lo soporto me raspa, la garganta (llegan a un camino donde habían cinco túneles) o_o?

Obotchaman: oh, ¿y la estaca al corazon?

Senbei: si, ¿a quien no mataría? (entra en el túnel del medio seguido de Obotchaman)

Al entrar mas en el túnel Senbei choca contra una pared

Obotchaman: ¿no noto la pared?, mas claro no podría verse

Senbei: huuyy (se da vuelta y regresan y luego entran a otro túnel) ¡hay esta! (tira hacia abajo un porta antorcha y se abre la pared mostrando del otro lado una cama en donde estaban dos pulgas) ¡OH! ¡lo lamento! ¡es que me perdí! (acercándose para hablarles) si, se que es su luna de miel, una disculpa (alejándose de la cama) ya, vuelvan a hacer lo que hacían (cierra el pasaje)

Las pulgas discuten y luego se besan

Ahora volvemos a la escena de Senbei y Obotchaman caminando entre los túneles

Senbei: no vengo mucho aquí, es una salida por si los humanos nos invaden (entreando en otro túnel y luego salen por otro)

Obotchaman: ¿y yo soy el primer humano aquí?, ¡es asombroso! (lo sigue entrando en otro túnel)

Senbei: (llegando a donde esta otro porta antorcha) en fin, creo que esta si (tira de ella y se abre el pasaje dejando ver la esqueleta tomando una ducha)

Esqueleta: ¡AAAAHHH! ¿¡que esta pasando!?

Senbei: ¡aahhhh!... ¡perdon!... ¡me equivoque!

Sr. Esqueleto: (llegando) ¿¡Qué!?, ¡SR. SENBEI! ¡SABIA QUE ERA UN ENFERMO MENTAL PERO JAMAS CREI QUE TANTO!

Senbei: ¡NO!, ¡lo que pasa es que yo…! (entonces el esqueleto le lanza una esponja por la cara y cierra el portal)

Ahora la escena nos muestra a Senbei y a Obotchaman caminando por un túnel bastante bajo

Obotchaman: Señor, este pasaje es increíble

Senbei: ¡pues claro! ¡porque yo lo mande construir!, pero en serio necesito silencio ahora

Ahora se nos muestra a ambos bajando por una escalera hasta se acaban lo escalones a lo que se detiene y agarra del cuello del chaleco de Obotchaman para que no caiga y lo gira para que vuelvan a subir.

Ahora se nos muestran llegando a otro porta antorcha

Senbei: a ver, la tercera es la… (tira de ella y al otro lado se ve a los amigos de Senbei haciendo escandalo en una de los salones)

Tsuruten arrojaba a un zombi y este choca contra unos aparatos eléctricos haciendo corto circuitos, Kurikinton mordisqueaba a otro zombi-robot y hacían mas escandalo, Senbei rápido intenta cerrar el portal

Tsuruten: ¿¡Senbei!?

Senbei: O.O (rápido empuja a Obotchaman para que no lo vean y se pone derecho) eh… si, Tsuruten

Tsuruten: hermano ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Senbei: (susurrándole disimuladamente a Obotchaman) no te muevas… ¡no importa eso!, ¿ustedes que hacen? (se acerca)

Kurikinton: (mordiendo a al zombi-robot) queríamos ensallar nuestra función para la fiesta y estos robots estúpidos no dejaban el escenario

Senbei: Ok, ¡bajen a Hetappi y Gundam enseguida!

Tsuruten, Mashirito y Kurikintton los tiran y Taro y Piske los persiguen en su motocicleta

Senbei: ¿lograron ensayar algo Hetappi?

Hatappi niega con la cabeza

Kurikinton: escucha Senbei, nosotros queríamos tocar algo como en los viejos tiempos, y queríamos que nos acompañaras

Senbei: jaja, a ver amigos, saben que no he cantado en publico desde… Midori

Tsuruten: si, pero creímos que a Arale le iba a fascinar

Senbei: ¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡GRRUUAA! (saca los colmillos) ¡NO LO VUELVAN A DECIR!

Tsuruten, Mashirito y Kurikinton: 0.0

Senbei: bueno, ahora hablen con los robots-zombis, hagan las pases (se retira)

Kurikinton: ahora si te asusto

Tsuruten: no me asusto, solo… solo fue amable ¿si?

Obotchaman los miraba

Arale: ¡Que Onda! (aparece de cabeza)

Obotchaman: ¡ahh!

Arale: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, ¿Qué no ibas a planear?

Obotchaman: bueno… es que… no me dijo su nombre

Arale: (pone los pues en el piso) me llamo Arale

Obotchaman: Srta. Arale, es un lindo nombre

Arale: si, mi mamá Midori me lo puso, entonceees, ¿ahora vas a decirme tu nombre?

Obotchaman: ¿¡el mío!?, ahhh, bueno, ¿mi nombre?, cierto, pues… creo que es claro que soy Frankenstein

Arale: jaja, creo que es claro que no tontito, Frankenstein es el Sr. Tsun, el papá de Tsukutsun y esta allá (le muestra) es el giro practico del zombi-robot Hetappi

Se muestra a Tsuruten apretando la cabeza de Hetappi

Obotchaman: aja, claro que es el Sr. Tsun, bueno… es que.. no soy el Frankenstein (se lleva una mano a la cara) soy su… ¡primo!, Obotchaman Tsun

Arale: ¿Obotchaman Tsun?

Araña: (descende) Hola Arale

Obotchaman: ¡Aaahhh! (del susto corre en reversa a el salón y cae sobre una mesa rompiéndola)

Tsuruten: (se acerca a donde esta el)

Senbei: (se pone en frente de Obotchaman)

Tsuruten: ¿¡Quien, es este!? (señalando a Obotchaman)

Obotchaman: (susurrandol a Senbei) Ohh, los monstruos van a matarme

Senbei: (susurrándole) no mientras todos crean que eres un monstruo

Obotchaman: ahh, eso es algo racista

Senbei: ¡te quejas luego! (se pone derecho)

Obotchaman: Aaaggrr ("disimula ser un monstruo") Aaaggrr

Tsuruten: oye, oye, ¿este jovencito se esta burlando de mi?

Senbei: no, no, claro que no

Obotchaman: Aaaggrrr

Senbei: Porque (le intenta bajar los brazos) el es…

Arale: (llega y se sienta en la mesa) ¡es tu primo!, ¡Obotchaman Tsun!

Senbei: ¡si!, ¡si!, ¡si!

Tsuruten: ¿un primo?, yo no tengo

Senbei: ¡no!, ¡si tienes!, e -es primo sexto, tres veces removido

Obotchaman: ¡de parte de tu brazo derecho!

Tsuruten: (viendo su brazo) ¿tienes un primo?

Senbei: Tsuruten si tu brazo hablare te diría que el dueño original de tu brazo tenia un hermano

Obotchaman: que tuvo una esposa

Senbei: quien fue, Aagg (con su dedo hace un gesto de cortar la cabeza)

Obotchaman: por estrangular un puerco

Tsuruten: ¿¡Tengo sangre estranguladora en mi brazo!?, ¡es increíble!, primito, es un placer (le agarra la mano a Obotchaman y la sacude) ¿un choque de puños? (sierra su mano y la acerca para que la choque)

Obotchaman: (acera su puño pero cuando lo choca emouja al Sr. Tsun y este choca contra la pared) ¡hay! ¡perdon!

Tsuruten: hayyy, tiene mucha fuerza

Arale: jijiji (ríe simpática)

Kon: ¿y ese milagro Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: ¡Ahhh! (se asusta y da un salto) ¿Qué fue eso?

Kon: ahh, perdón, debí aclarar la garganta antes de hablar, en fin, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Obotchaman: oh, ahh, planeo… fiestas

Senbei: ¡si!, ¡es que yo contrate al joven..eh… Tsun! ¡Para ayudarme con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arale!

Dr. Mashirito: ¡un momento!, ¿¡tu!?, ¿¡solicitaste apoyo!?, ¿¡tu!?

Kurikinton: ¿¡el capitán controlador!?

Dr. Mashirito: ¡sabias que no eras tan brillantes!, ¡ya te quedaste sin ideas!, ¡JA!

Senbei: es conde, y no me quede sin ideas, solo creí que tener a un contemporáneo de Arale seria.. muy útil

Obotchaman: ¡si!, ¡necesitaba una perspectiva mas fresca!

Senbei: ò.ó

Dr. Mashirito: jaja

Kurikinton: ok Obotchaman, el Sr. Sangre pesada planeaba hacer que estas maquinas obsoletas tocaran en la fiesta (se muestra a los robots los cuales se deprimen al escuchar lo que dijo)

Tsuruten: la cosa es… (toma de los hombros a Kurikinton y Mashirito) que queríamos animar el ambiente

Obotchaman: ¡guau!, ¿son músicos?, ¿me dejarian escuchar unas de sus canciones?

Tsuruten: ¡claro!

Ahora se muestran a Tsuruten, Kurikinton, Mashirito y Kon en el escenario cada uno con sus instrumentos

-"Donde Quedo el Ayer''-

Melodía tranquila

Tsuruten: heyyy, hoy te veremos florecer…

Kon toca los platillos de la batería

Dr. Mashirito: y parece que era ayer que huías mosquitos

Kurikinton y Kon: y hoy tragas ranas como nachos

Tsuruten: revueltas con ratoncitos

Los 4 juntos: dime, ¿Dónde ayer?...

Obotchaman: ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡alto señores!, paren (ellos dejan de tocar) eso suena lindo, pero… algo occidado

Senbei: si, gracias Obotchaman

Obotchaman: tienen que subir la intensidad del ritmo (se acerca al Dr. Mashirito) ¿me presta su guitara? (Mashirito se la da), ¡miren les muestro!, ¡Sr. Lobo toque mas fuertes! (Kurikinton empieza a tocar)

-"113"- (N/A: la canción en realidad era 118 pero la tuve que cambiar para que pegue con Arale)

Obotchaman: uno, dos, tres, cuatro (empieza a toca la guitarra)

Vampi-chica con mi colmillo

Linda con su fleco flequillo (Arale se corre atrás su cabello)

La princesita que reina, 113 años ya es mayor de edad! (hace varios sonidos con la guitarra)

Gente: ¡113!

Obotchaman: ¡tiene 113 años!

Gente: ¡113!

Obotchaman: (sigue tocan la guitarra) ¡Huuyy!, ¡clavado a la banda! (la da la guitara a Mashirito, y luego corre al escenario y salta… pero nadie lo atrapa)… increíble (levanta su cabeza)

Arale: ¡Que padrísimo!, ¡ahora si estoy super impresionada!

Tsuruten: (se abre paso entre la gente y toma a Obotchaman) creo que mi primo, nos va a dar al fin… ¡la mejor!... ¡fiesta!... ¡de la vida!

Dr. Mashirito: ¡Siii!, ¡tal vez pueda ayudarme a conquistar el mundo!

Todos los presentes lo miran

Dr. Mashirito: jeje, es broma

Entonces todos se acercan a Obotchaman y empiezan a hablarle

Senbei: (se eleva en el aire llamando su atención) ¡nada de eso!, ¡hay que seguir el itinerario! ¿entienden?

Arale: si, como sea científico, Obotchaman (vuelve a dirigirse a el) también vendrás

Todos los precentes vuelven a hablarle a Obotchaman

Senbei: 0_0 ò_ó

Fin del capitulo 6


End file.
